My Big, Fat Forks Summer
by EmptyDreamer
Summary: Bella is involved with 4 guys in very different ways. Jake is forced on her by Charlie. Jasper is a friend she's trying to help. Emmett is her lover, but Edward is her fling. Can she make a choice before things get out of control? Does she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story should probably be classified as an alternate universe story. As the characters in it are much more gritty and modern then they are in SM's version. I have tried to keep their core personalities in tact but have injected them all with some edge.**

**You will notice it the most with Bella. I never believed that a person who had to grow up so quickly and was raised in such a large city could manage to still be such a naïve, blundering boob.**

**Don't get me wrong. I love SM and the original version. If I didn't I wouldn't waste my time playing with her dolly's but that doesn't stop me from twisting and bending the facts to meet my own sick and twisted needs.**

**Having said that, this story is rated for language and possible future lemons. If you're under 18 please don't read this. Or at least hide it from your parents really well.**

**I own nothing but the fodder of my demented imagination. If you recognize it from the book, it isn't mine. Please don't sue me. I'm poor.**

**1. The Road to Hell is Paved with Morons**

{Bella}

_'Left off of park street. Check. Enter Highway 101 Northbound. Check. Continue 10 miles...' _

The blaring of a horn stole my attention from my hastily written directions back out through my windshield just in time to notice that I had drifted into the oncoming lane again. I jerked to the right and narrowly avoided hitting the Jeep Grand Cherokee that had slammed on it's brakes. As I passed I waved an embarrassed apology to which the other driver responded with a sneer and a shake of the head. The brat in the back seat poked his head up just long enough to flip me the bird. An excellent start to my day. I was told to fuck off by a five year old.

It seemed like such a simple task when I thought of it this morning. Find the FairView mini mall. In a town this small a mall, even a mini one, can't be hard to miss. But now that I'm pushing my decrepit truck down a highway that obviously hadn't had decent road service in decades while trying to read my own crappy directions and navigate through the fog all at the same time I'm starting to think that maybe I should have just stayed in bed all day and caught up on All My Children. Or at the very least I should have invested in a GPS. Before I can convince myself to turn around though I see the road sign I'm looking for and I turn the stiff wheel carefully to the shoulder getting off on Barring Road.

I see the sign that says FairView and a small part of my soul withers and dies when I realize that what's categorized as a "mini mall" is pretty much a crumbling blob of asphalt with a gas station/garage to the left of the entrance and one long white building along the back. The far right corner of the building housed a liquor store. The far left contained a sporting goods/hunting store called "Newton's". Everything in the middle is abandoned and vandalized. I'm headed to Newton's. Although as the realization hits me that this is probably my new towns only source of entertainment I really start to wish that I was headed towards the liquor store.

Pulling behind the gas station I find a parking spot in the relative middle of the building. I could have easily found a spot closer to my target but I figured the short walk would give me time to decide if I really wanted to do this. Clutching a Newport 100 in one hand and my employment application in another I lock up the truck and begin my walk of shame. Don't get me wrong. I know nothing about sporting, hunting OR the goods used in such things. But I have lived in this miserable town for three weeks now doing nothing but play chore bitch for the dad I barely knew. While at the same time praying that Phil would either die or get fired so that me and my manic mother could get on with our pathetic lives. And I, Bella Swan, swear to fucking gawd that if I don't get some sort of release from this personal hell soon I'm going to fucking lose my mind. It's gotten to the point that not even my favorite purple vibe can hold my attention anymore. At this point it would take a fucking belt sander to get me off.

The butt of my cig abandoned on the sidewalk I pull the front door open and enter what I hope to be the place that will sign my paychecks. At first glance the store seems kinda lame. Smaller then it looked from the outside with bright fluorescent lighting, a white linoleum floor and crappy 80's rock playing softly on the music system. A blonde girl stood behind the only open check out counter examining the ends of her hair closely while loudly chomping her gum. I clear my throat and a startled jolt runs through her as if I'd just awoken her from a dream. Or, since she works here, probably a nightmare.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, welcome to Newton's. Can I help you with something special today?" She recites in a totally over the top cheery voice.

Reluctantly I make my way over to what appears to be the only person in the store and place my application on the counter. She looks at it confused and then glances up at me. "You wanna work here?"

My laugh comes as an abrupt snort and before I can stop myself I blurt out the blatant truth. "No." I answer. "Not at all. But if I don't find something semi productive to do with what is left of this atrocity you people call summer, I may just have to start slaughtering innocent people."

She stares back at me blankly. "Um, okay. Let me get my manager."

She taps the keys of the phone at her register and calls Mr. Newton over the intercom. It takes a minute for a short, fat guy to come waddling to the front of the store. Up close I notice he's balding and has heavy perspiration marks on the arm pits of his shirt. He goes to approach Jessica who casually waves him in my direction. She's back to studying her hair again.

"Can I help you, miss?" Mr Newton asks while squinting at me through his glasses.

I take a deep breath and try to think of three good reason's why working here would be a good idea. One, money. Simple enough. Two, it gets me out of the house. At least here I have half a chance of talking to actual people instead of just screaming back at the TV. And three. I steal a glance at Jessica. I'll never have to feel dumb.

"I'd like to apply for a job." I finally say handing him the application I downloaded off of the internet.

"I see." He pulls his glasses down his nose and skims over the document. "So Bella, do you have any experience with sporting equipment? Ever been hunting? Fishing?"

I shake my head slowly. "Sorry sir, I'm a city girl." Then sighing deeply, I add "Or at least, I used to be."

He doesn't seem to notice me swallowing the bile that's risen in my throat and goes on with his questioning. "Can you run a cash register?"

Again I shake my head no. This time it's him who sighs in exasperation. "What about lifting, can you unload trucks?" He grunts at me, his patience fast dissolving.

I flash back to the waitress job I had back in Phoenix where we had to clean our own tables. I remember the stacks of dishes I'd have to balance on my scrawny looking arms while at the same time managing not to trip on anybody. Sure, I'm a klutz but when it comes to a paycheck I can get the job done.

"Lifting and unloading is actually my strong suit." I say with more confidence then I feel.

"Really?" He seems genuinely surprised. "Jasper's been complaining about needing an assistant. I guess he got his wish. Welcome to the Newton's family. I expect you here at 8 Am sharp for orientation." He sticks a chubby, sweaty hand in my direction and reluctantly I shake it.

Within moments he disappears back into the bowels of the store. I turn to leave. As I do Jessica calls out. "Thank you for shopping! Have a nice day!" I roll my eyes in disbelief. Fucking airhead.

Once outside I can think of only one thing. Filling my lungs with tar. I pull out my Newport's and realize with dismay that I only have four left. I was hoping to get one more day out of them as I don't think I'll be able to con Charlie into giving me more "milk" money for a while. So it's either use the last of my savings on cigs or on gas. I need both so either way I'm fucked. I wish Charlie would just grow a pair and accept the fact that I smoke. I wish he'd accept a lot of things about me.

Making the calculations in my head I'm almost positive I have enough gas to get me home. Once there I can always pretend my piece of shit died and hitch hike to orientation. I do not, however, have enough nicotine to survive another night of Charlie and his crippled friend screaming at the TV because someone goofed up and their team is losing. I don't even know what sport they're watching. I just know that they're loud, obnoxious, and no matter what Charlie says I'm going to be the one left cleaning up that mess.

Before I know it I'm reaching out for the glass door of the gas station. It, just like Newton's, is lame beyond all words. The gas station itself boosted a "convenience store" that sold canned goods, bread, and basic car accessories. All of which were outdated and dusty. The cooler at the far right sold drinks that were sticky and half frozen. To the left of the check out was a large open archway that lead into the garage area. In Phoenix these doorways were clearly marked as hazardous areas. You were warned not to go in without supervision and safety equipment. Here it was assumed that anyone retarded enough to wander in deserved to be flattened by an overhanging SUV. Inside the archway I could clearly see a green station wagon hoisted up on the lift. Underneath the dirty and beaten vehicle stood a lanky man with wild red hair. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit, holding a flashlight in one hand and tinkering with a tool with the other hand.

"Yo, Em, pass me the wrench, would ya?" He calls while dropping the other tool on the concrete floor. I hear another voice and that's when I notice another man in a blue jumpsuit sitting on a milk crate to the far left of the area I can see. To say this man is big is an understatement. Even sitting down I can tell he's a beast. Broad football player shoulders, Arms that could choke a donkey and a chest I could see myself screaming my pleasure into. For a moment my girly bits tingle. Then the cynic in me remembers that a guy this jacked is probably on steroids and his peen has most likely been reduced to the size of a Vienna sausage. At the exact moment my fantasy crashes and burns the red head seems to lose him patience. Maybe he needs a good O as bad as I do.

"Em!" He shouts, whipping his face towards steroid guy. "Get off the fucking phone and come help me." Steroid guy lifts his index finger to signal one minute and red head has had enough. He picks up his previously discarded tool and chucks it at the beast. Beasty's jaw drops and in an instant he's rising off his seat and clicking the phone shut. When I see him in full stature I'm stunned and more then a little afraid for red head. What the fuck is he thinking antagonizing this mammoth?

"Dude seriously, what the fuck!" The big one booms. Red head doesn't flinch.

"You've been on the phone for a fucking hour, we have work to do." Red complains.

"What work?" Beast scrunches his face in confusion while looking around the shop. "We have one car behind this one, one. And Mrs. Quiggly isn't picking it up until Friday."

"That's exactly my point, fucktard. If you'd stop dicking around and help me finish this shit then maybe we could spend a few days away from this hell hole." Ah, so I'm not the only one. I'm right there with ya, Red.

Right as I'm starting to really enjoy myself for the first time since I moved to this abysmal state someone behind me clears their throat. I can't help but jump as I didn't know anyone was there. Turning around I notice a curly haired blonde guy in a Newton's apron. His name tag says "Jasper". Shit, I think I just met my boss. He's not paying attention to me though. He's watching the spectacle between Red and Beast just as I am. But while I'm amused and somewhat turned on, annoyance and boredom are fighting for dominance in his blue eyes.

"Hey morons," he calls out. His voice silky and sweet like honey, "You have a customer." For a second the two don't pay attention. Then Jasper adds "It's a chick." Suddenly both of them are bounding out of the garage and trying to get behind the cash register. I thought sure Beast would win due to his sheer size. But Red is surprisingly fast and agile and was able to outmaneuver his dark haired friend.

"I'm sorry about that," Red apologized. "How long were you waiting?" Up close I could see Red's strong jawline and twinkling green eyes. My girly bits twinged just a little bit.

"Well, Edward," I said reading his sewn on name tag, "I was watching long enough to see you throw a hunk of metal at that one." Beast, or as his name tag read, Emmett smiled wide and winked at me. My girlies were getting quite the workout. "See? That's what you get for being a dick." Edward flashed Emmett a dark glare but said nothing as I made my purchase. I walked out the door with my precious tobacco as Emmett bellowed a goodbye and I waved dismissively towards all three men. I had a feeling that after Jasper and I left Edward and Emmett would only intensify their battle. If I had any doubt it was soon erased by the sound of metal crashing to the ground.

I heard footsteps jogging up behind me. I assumed it was Jasper so without turning I said "They're real pieces of work aren't they?"

Jasper chuckled as he slowed his pace next to me. "They sure are." He agreed. "Sometimes I can't believe we're related."

I stopped dead. "No your not." I disagreed.

" 'fraid so." He argued with a sigh. "I'm Jasper by the way. Jasper Whitlock. Those two boobs back there are Emmett and Edward Cullen. They're brothers. I'm their cousin."

I nodded politely and ran through the scene with fresh eyes. I remember seeing the name Cullen underneath the Shell logo at the gas pumps. "So, what, they own the store?"

"My uncle Carlisle does. He lets Em and Ed run it during the summer to try to keep them out of trouble. It only half works."

"Why don't you work there?"

Jasper fixes me a hard look, his left eyebrow nearly disappearing into his hair line."It's hard enough living with those two assholes, never mind having to work with them too. Plus I'm not really into cars" I go to ask him why he lives with his cousins but am forced to file my question away for later as suddenly Jasper bursts into a jog and re enters Newton's.

I spend the car ride home chain smoking and praying that I do really have enough gas. I'm coasting down my street on fumes when I notice Billy Black's truck in my driveway. I had hoped that I would beat him here and get the chance to hide in my room before he entered. Damn it, now I had to pretend to be sociable. Getting out of my truck and walking up to the door I put my game face on. In the dark recesses of my mind I pull shy, polite Bella out of her hiding spot and lock jaded, realistic Bella up in shackles. I can barely contain her and she doesn't go down without a fight but somehow I manage. Thankfully nobody seems to notice my arrival but still I perform my good daughter duties. I make sure that Charlie and Billy each have a beer and that the snack try is filled with munchables. Then after a few halfhearted comments I'm able to slip up to the organized chaos that is my room.

Without thinking I immediately start shedding my clothes is preparation for my silky PJ's. I'm half undressed when I flick on the light switch and notice the figure sitting at my computer desk. His body turned towards me, his eyes studying my naked flesh.

For a second I'm stunned. Then jaded Bella breaks free from her cage. "Who the fuck are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanna just quickly mention that this is the first time that I've ever tried to written a decent, sympathy worth Jacob. That does not mean that his inner brat won't come out to play a little. It just means that for the first time I'm trying to show him from a different angle. And as much as it kills me, give him a good relationship with Bella.**

**Don't get me wrong, I am still Team Edward till the death of me. You can blame VampirePony for this. She's the one who told me I need to "expand my horizons".**

**With that, I hope you enjoy and consider reviewing.**

**2. Oh What a Tangled Web We Weave**

{Bella}

Mystery Guy just sits in stunned silence. "Am I speaking Japanese?" I spit. "I said who the fuck are you?"

His mouth pops open and closed like a fish gulping for air. "Your dad said I could use your computer." He finally croaks out.."He said you wouldn't mind."

"That doesn't answer my question." I snap. "And besides, that's not up to my father. I'm a grown woman and my space is private. Do you hear me?"

He nods vigorously. "I'm sorry." He stammers. "I'm Jacob. Billy's son. Your dad invited us over to watch the game. I got bored and he said I could use the computer while I waited for you to get back. I didn't know you needed... private time." He gulps and for the first time I realize my chest is still bare. I grab my discarded shirt and cover myself. "I should go now." Jacob offers.

"Yes, you should." I agree. I continue to scowl at him long after he's closed the door and his footsteps disappear down the stairs. I'm going to fucking kill Charlie. He knows I hate when people get into my stuff. Paranoid, I immediately check my room for anything out of place. Anything that's missing. I'm still doing this when I hear Charlie's voice calling up the stairs.

"Bells? Dinner is here!" Dinner? Are you kidding me? That kid just saw my tits, now I have to sit down and eat with him? I hesitate and pray they will start without me. I'm about to settle into a game of online chess when Charlie calls up again. "That means now, Bella." Fuming, I shut my lap top and stomp downstairs, fully dressed, fully pissed. I shoot Charlie a displeased look and he has the grace to feign innocence. I can't help but notice that Billy and Charlie are sitting at opposite ends of the table forcing Jacob and me to sit side by side.

"I figured I'd give you a break from cooking tonight, Bells." Charlie offers in explanation for the take out that lay before us. "It cost extra to deliver it from out of town, but I figured, 'what the hell', you know? I'll give it a shot."

It costs extra because we live in the only gawd damned town in the US of A that doesn't have a fucking Domino's, I wanted to scream. Instead I shoot Charlie an "ask-me-if-I-give-a-fuck." look and continue to pick away at a bread stick.

"Are you excited to go to school, Bella?" Billy asks. Everyone looks at me. I try very hard to reel in Jaded Bella and let Shy Bella do the talking. I know something is up with this whole convoluted dinner. I do not know, however, how much of the said conspiracy is Billy's fault.

When words fail me I simply shrug.

"Ah come on," Jacob prods me, "I bet you do great in school." He's trying, very hard I can tell, to start over and get on my good side. I don't look at him. I don't acknowledge his compliment. Instead I sink into a slice of pizza and pretend that I don't hate the onions that cling to it.

"Bella get's good grades." Charlie answers for me.

Jacob nods. The rest of the dinner is spent in silence.

"What was that all about?" I grumble as Charlie puts another dirty dish in the hot soapy water. The Blacks are long gone and as I predicted I'm cleaning up the mess of dads little play date.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." He mutters but he's averting my eyes so I know he knows the jig is up.

"Come on, Jacob, takeout, having us sit together. I'm not stupid."

"It's nothing, Bells. I just thought that it would be nice if you and Jake got reacquainted."

"Nice for me or nice for you?"

"Both." He answered with a shrug. I let out an exasperated breath and he presses on. "Look, he's a nice kid who's having trouble fitting in. I thought, you know, that you two could relate to each other." Relate? He wants us to relate to each other? I've spent my whole life cleaning up the messes other people make. They get to to have all the fun. I get to deal with the consequences. As a result I'm 17 going on 40. And yeah, I'm a little bitter. But I've earned that right. I fought tooth and nail for it. What does a well nurtured farm kid from Forks know about that?

"How old is he? 15?" It's the only Rated PG thing I can think to say.

"More or less." I laugh but it has nothing to do with humor.

"I'm gonna be 18 in a few months." I remind him."I'm not a babysitter, dad."

"Who said anything about baby sitting him? I was just thinking you guys could hang out. Go see a movie, or something."

"With my car, and my money. I suppose you want me to blow his nose too."

"Damn it, Bella, why are you being so difficult about this?" Because I fucking hate it here. Because I'm not a toddler who needs to be guided by the wrist. Because I can pick my own fucking friends. Inside I'm screaming, I'm stomping, I'm punching and kicking the walls. "It's not like I ask you for much." I drop the dish I'm washing and head for the stairs. He can clean his own damn house tonight.

When I wake up in the morning I've completely forgotten that my truck has no gas. By the time I shower, dress, eat, smoke a cigarette and clean up it's 7:30 and I'm fucked. Charlie's already gone, though I suspect that after last night he wouldn't help me anyway. The only thing I can do is call the only other people I know in town. I'm not looking forward to it, but with my job on the line I bite the bullet and flip up my phone.

Ten minutes later I'm expecting Billy Black's pick up truck to pull onto my road. Instead a small blue Ducati whips into my driveway. The driver is not Billy. Fucking Hell.

"Hey Bella! Heard you were having car trouble." His greeting is warm and genuine. If he held sour grapes from last night he hid it well.

"Hi Jacob." I try to sound grateful and happy. I sound like I'm choking instead. He pays no attention.

"Where you headed?"

"FairView mall. I got a job at Newton's." He nods excitedly.

"Hop on." He instructs.

"Umm... aren't you a little young to have your license?"

"License, Shmicense. It's all about the driving. Now come on you're going to be late." I stood there between a rock and a hard place. My job, or my safety, which was more important? On one hand we could crash, die and with my luck I'd be doomed to repeat my life over and over again. On the other hand I could live, get to my new job and die of boredom. Again doomed to repeat my existence for the rest of time. I shook my head and took the helmet that Jacob held out to me. I sat behind him and grudgingly put arms around his waste. I swear I could see him smile even from the back

I spent the whole ride with my eyes slammed shut. Jacob drove like a man on fire. He'd be lucky if I didn't report an anonymous tip to the crime stoppers hot line when I got home. Finally I felt us decelerate and allowed myself to open my eyes. We were turning into the mall entrance. Outside the gas station Emmett and Edward were sitting in a couple of fold up chairs drinking what I assumed to be mugs of coffee. I could see the steam rising up to meet the early morning gloom. They both turned their heads to the sound of the bike engine and stared as Jacob maneuvered us over the broken asphalt. I saw Emmett punch Edward in the arm and point at us. They both broke into laughter. I could see it dancing across their faces.

We pulled in just in time for me to scramble off the bike and hurry inside. Jessica was already there looking as dazed and uninterested as ever. "Hey," I said coming over to her. "Sorry if I'm late. I had car trouble."

"No problem," she sighed. "Mr. Newtons not even here."

"What?" I huffed in disbelief. "He told me to be here at 8 for orientation."

"I guess he lied." Was her flippant response.

I shook my head and bit back the urge to lay into her. "What about Jasper? Is he here?"

"With the Cullens." She aimlessly pointed towards the gas station. I spun on my heels and marched out the door. "Hey, can you get me a soda?" Jessica called out after me. I put that request in the ignore pile and stalked my way across the parking lot.

Edward was busy shuffling around paper work at the cash register when I walked in. "Bella." He elongated my name in way I'd never heard before and gave me a knowing wink. For a second I felt like I was in an episode of ' The Twilight Zone' and had stepped into a parallel universe. Fortunately Emmett chose just that minute to waltz out of the garage and enlighten me.

"Your boyfriend has a nice bike." He teased while wagging his eyebrows playfully. They were black and bushy just like his hair and made a nice contrast to the warmth and richness of his brown eyes. Of course I could not study his face without checking out the awesomeness that was his body. He was much more an image of God then one of man. For the second time I found myself wondering what it would be like to call out his name in a fit of ecstasy. As if reading my mind Edward chuckled his tongue and the image faded to one of the Vienna sausage.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost forgot to be mad at him for his insinuation. "Jacob's not my boyfriend." I declared.

Edward snorted. "I should hope not."

Jacob wasn't my favorite person in the world but the way the brothers were going about this made me feel a pang of sympathy for him. I remembered what Charlie said about him having trouble fitting in and wondered if this might be what he was talking about. "What's wrong with Jacob?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted the answer.

"First off, isn't he like, 12?" Emmett replied. "Kinda young for you, don'tcha think?"

"He's fifteen." I defended. "And I told you, he's not my boyfriend."

"Look Bella, there's nothing wrong with Jake. It's just that he's a Black and therefore has a certain reputation."

"Reputation?" I sputtered.

Edward sighed and offered me an apologetic smile. "How do I say this?"

It was a totally rhetorical question but Emmett answered anyway. "Spit it out, broham."

After a death glare to Emmett, Edward took a deep breath and started again. "The Blacks, the Clearwaters they're all Quilettes, Bella, and Quilettes are all a little... eccentric." Edward was trying to explain tactfully but that small pang of sympathy I felt turned into a dull ache.

"Eccentric as in how?" Again, I wasn't sure if I really wanted the answer.

"It means they believe in Wizards and Werewolves and shit." Emmett grunted.

Another death glare by Edward. "What he means is that Quilettes have a very strong mythical belief system. One that they hold very dearly and practice to this day. Unfortunately it's one that most people don't understand and that tends to ostracize them from the rest of the community."

I nodded. "So they're outsiders?" I guessed.

"Basically." Edward agreed. I mentally made a note to see if this prejudice was indeed community wide or if this was something dreamed up by a couple of bored grease monkeys. "But anyway, I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about that."

"No." I remembered. "I'm looking for Jasper. Is he here?"

Edward met my eyes with confusion. "You mean he's not at the store?"

"I asked Jessica and she told me he was with you guys."

Emmett's booming laughter vibrated the floor. "There's your first problem, baby girl. Don't EVER listen to a word that freak says." Edward visibly cringed which only lead Emmett to laugh harder. "Ain't that right, Eddie?"

"Fuck off, Emmett." Edward spat. He looked like he was trying to set his brother ablaze using nothing but the power of his glare while wishing the earth would open and swallow him up all at the same time.

I cleared my throat, effectively ending their dominance struggle. "What about Jasper."

"He's probably in the can playing 'Angry Birds' on his iPhone again."

To my surprise Edward nodded in agreement. "He's not here. I bet he's just in the back room and nobody noticed him. I'd head over now before Newton comes in."

And with that, I'm crossing the parking lot for the second time. This time when I enter the store I totally bypass a catatonic Jessica and head for the back. Once there I paused at the set of gray heavy french style doors marked "Qualified Employees Only". I'm an employee. I'm not a qualified one, but that's only because I haven't been trained yet. How am I supposed to become qualified if I can't enter my work space? I decide it's not worth the head ache to figure out and am about to push open the doors when I feel a blast of warm breath on my neck. I jump at the sensation. I hoped he didn't notice. His laughter told me he did.

How does he do that?

"Bella." He says it the same elongated way that Edward had used before. I can feel the confusion crinkle my forehead. Normal people always said it like it was a grumble. Flat and uninteresting. Bella. They said it like it was foreign and musical. Bel-LAH. The significance of that was something I planned on finding out about.

"Hey, Boss Man." I manage to greet. "I was looking for you."

His blue eyes hit the floor. "Yeah I heard." I explained to him about Jessica and going down to the gas station. "Jessica was right, I did leave but not to go there. I had to run an errand."

"Business or Pleasure?"

A sweet smile flitted across his lips before he composed himself. "A bit of both" He teased. "Now, you ready to get to work?"

With Mr. Newton still MIA Jasper brought me to the supply room and got me fitted into a standard issue uniform which consisted of a brown apron, orange name tag, and a brown visor with the name of the store in bold orange letters. I felt ridiculous but soldiered on. Following him to the locker room where he gave me a lock and combination. The employee rest and break rooms, then finally to the loading and storage dock where the bulk of my day would be spent.

The work was simple enough. When the load came in it was our job to unload the truck as fast as we could. We did this by bringing an electric pallet jack onto the truck, lifting a pallet oh so carefully, backing the jack back down the ramp and dropping the pallet in a predesignated area on the stock room floor. Rinse and repeat. I was totally fine with watching Jasper artfully maneuver the product until he mentioned that I needed to be certified to use the pallet jack and had to take a test. I must have went pale because he assured me that he'd give me plenty of practice and that I'd be a master in no time.

Once the load was done Jasper and I went onto the pallets and picked out which product could be loaded onto the sales floor. We organized the boxes neatly onto U boats that were labeled by isle. It was the stock teams job to put the actual product on the shelves. But, as Jasper explained they were either sick or on vacation so for the time being it was up to us to pick up the slack.

By the time lunch time came around I was really starting to get the hang of my job. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be and the time seemed to fly by. At least that was the case so far.

"Ready to place your order?" Jasper asked casually as he took off his apron and plopped it down on a U boat.

"My order?" I asked following his lead. I was glad to get the stupid visor off my forehead.

"Usually at lunch Em and Ed order food from the next town over and we all hang out down at the shop to eat. You're more then welcome to come."

"Sweet. I'm starving." And I was, but more importantly I needed a cigarette. BAD. The nicotine patch I sported on my arm definitely helped but it was nothing compared to the minty refreshing goodness of full menthol flavor. I wasn't two steps out of the building before I sparked up.

Jasper eyed my cigarette carefully as we walked and I realized I had been rude not to offer. "I'm sorry, did you wanna cigarette?" I said exhaling my drag. "If you don't want a whole one I'll cut you deuce."

He smiled shyly and I could have sworn that I saw him debating with himself. He seemed to make a decision because he glanced at me out of his peripherals and said "Thanks but no. I ahhh... prefer my smoke to be of the umm... herbal variety."

I stopped short. He can't be talking about... "Jasper!" He just smiled and continued walking.

We entered the gas station to find Emmett and Edward huddled over a phone book and a small, bookish looking girl watching them intently and rolling her eyes. The minute she opened her mouth I could tell we were going to be friends. "Will you idiots just pick something already. Jesus, do we have to do this every day."

"Shut up Ang." Both brother's commanded in unison.

She turned to Jasper. "Will you tell them to pull on their big boy shorts and agree to something already?I'm fucking starving and I have shipment coming at two."

"Shut _up, _Ang." Edward growled more forcibly. Letting the p make an audible pop. She pretend to throw a punch his way before turning her attention to me.

"Hey, you must be Bella." At my nod she smiled. "I'm Angela. I work at the liquor store across the lot."

"Aren't you a little young?"

"My parents own it. Besides nobody but lost tourists and locals know this place even exists. The tourists are so anxious to leave that they don't pay attention and the locals aren't about to see the one liquor store in town get shut down." She shrugs in explanation. "Nobody ever bothers us."

"What about subs? Anyone in the mood for a sub?" Edward chimes in.

"A sub sounds great." Angela is quick to agree. Edward looks from her to me and I nod.

"Idiot!" Emmett huffs to his brother. "We can't get subs, they don't deliver." More then one person in the room groans. I'm not surprised to realize I'm on of them.

Angela is quick to the rescue though. She's instantly reaching for her purse and for some reason trying to pull me out the door. "Bella and I will go pick it up." I like the way she says my name. She says it the normal way. The flat way.

"You sure?" Edward asks and it dawns on me that he's disappointed. I have no idea why but for a few tantalizing seconds our eyes lock and I swear I can feel some sort of spark pass between us. My girlie bits go to goo.

There is no time for examination or self realization because Angela's practically pulling me back across the lot. I recognize her car as the green station wagon I saw on the lift yesterday. As we approach Angela gives her best forlorn sigh. "It's a piece of shit," she concedes, "but it gets me around and the stereo works. That's all I care about."

As soon as our butts hit the seat Angela's throwing the car into gear while simultaneously trying to find a song to listen to. She seems to find the one she's looking for and the interrogation begins.

"So which one do you like?" She asks while sparking a cigarette. I take that as silent permission to light one for myself. I stall for time but Angela will not be deterred. She's watching me closely with a serene smile on her face. "Well?" She prompts after I've had a few drags.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie. Angela squeals with laughter and shakes her head in defiance.

"Come on, Bella, EVERY girl in town wants one, if not all of the Cullen boys." She states this as if it were an act of congress.

"Does that include Jasper?" I ask timidly.

She takes in a sharp breath. "You like Jasper?"

"No, no! I mean, not like that, I'm just wondering if the Law of the Cullens includes him."

She giggles. "Definitely."

I think about this for a minute before answering. "I don't know if I know them well enough to decide if I'm interested. Sure Emmett's hot, Edward's friendly, and Jasper makes me feel safe, but I don't think that's enough to go by."

She seems to ponder my evaluation for a minute before giving her own more detailed description. "Emmett's hot, yeah. And he's cool. Awesome sense of humor. Just an all around great guy to have on your side. But he lacks commitment in the most basic sense of the word. Everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING is a joke to him. Which is fine if you're at a frat party but not so good if you're bringing him home to meet papa. In other words you might get an awesome fuck but don't delude yourself into thinking it'll be more then that."

"What about Edward?"

"Edward is just the opposite. He's very goal orientated and has trouble just letting go and living in the moment. On the up side he's very sweet and compassionate. But on the down side he tends to be moody with a quick temper. Relationship wise he puts in a lot of effort and expects a lot of effort in return. For him everyone he dates is "The One." He treats you as such. He expects you to act as such."

By this time I'm fascinated and desperate for her to continue. But we've already reached the sub shop so conversation comes to a stand still. Thankfully Edward ordered all our food to go so we didn't have to wait long. Once back in the car Angela picked up right where she left off. "Jasper is another story all together. He's ridiculously easy to befriend and would give you the shirt off his back if you would let him but at the same time he doesn't have Emmett's ability to take over a room with his presence or Edward's natural romantic instincts. He's very sensitive to the needs of the people around him, especially his partners, but he's sorta clumsy when it comes to communication and follow through."

"Which one do you like?" I ask her quietly.

She blushes instantly. "I've had Edward, and Jasper is like one of my best friends so I guess that leaves Emmett. Although it's more of a curiosity then anything."

My jaw drops. "What do you mean you've had Edward?"

She snorts. "We had a fling last year during Christmas break. He'd been dumped by his girlfriend and I was seriously looking for a way to make the guy I liked jealous. We saw each other at a party. We hung out. We drank. We fucked. He was so sweet after wards. Sent me roses and everything. It didn't turn into anything but I still think of it as a special time."

By the time we pulled back into the mall my brain was so overloaded with information I just wanted to find a dark corner and sleep. I tried to remember that Angela's analysis was only her opinion but as we walked towards the guys, arms filled with food, I couldn't help but study my new friends more closely.

"It's about fucking time!" Emmett bellowed. "What did you do, Ang, stop to taste Bella's pie?" Four heads snapped towards Emmett at lightning speed.

Angela never skipped a beat. "What are you, jealous?"

"Curious, actually. What flavor was it, Ang?"

"Lemon Zest." She sighed dreamily.

Emmett smiled wide. "If it don't taste like fruit, give it the boot." I couldn't believe that two people I barely knew were standing around talking about my snatch so openly. Jasper and Edward just shook their heads in a mixture of what I interpreted as embarrassment and disgust. I just stood there with my mouth open. Emmett took in my posture and as if to add salt to the wound instructed "A little wider, Baby, my junk's thicker then that." Then proceeded to mimic the act of giving head.

We ate lunch and had a cigarette together in relative silence. Emmett was very pleased with himself. Jasper and Edward were pissed. For Angela it was just a normal day and I was too embarrassed to say anything.

The rest of the work day went by as quick as the first half. Before I knew it, it was 5 and the night crew came filtering in to close the store. Angela left her shop in the care of her father and the Cullen's decided that they had had enough for the day and were gonna close too.

It didn't take long for all of us to form a tight circle in the parking lot and hs we laughed and smoked I felt a small piece of the hopelessness lift off my chest. I have friends here. The realization was staggering. I never thought that I would have anything in common with these small town hicks. But somehow I had managed to bond with these people.

We were talking about hitting the movies and maybe grabbing a bite to eat afterward when the rumble of a bike engine brought a halt to the conversation. Everyone stopped and watched the blue Ducati glide down the driveway and pull into a spot near the circle. I had no doubt that everyone in my new circle of friends recognized Jacob. Their eyes moved from him to me and back again in uncomfortable silence. The pang of sympathy I felt for the Quilettes returned two fold as I began to understand that Edward was right. They really were outsiders.

"Sorry I'm late, Bella." He apologized with a smile. "Had to help dad do some things."

"It's okay, Jacob." I tried to play it off cool. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I forgot to call and tell you I made plans and got a ride home. You didn't have to come."

"You did?" Jacob whined. "But you're gonna miss the game."

I took a deep unsteady breath and replied. "Have to take a rain check, I guess."

"Fine" He huffs while trying to smile. "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"I guess." I mumble as he revs the engine into gear. I couldn't help but feel bad for him as he drove away. I could tell he was really disappointed. But as the buzz of excitement about our after work plans returned to the circle I got lost in the planning and pushed Jacob aside. I had a feeling that would happen a lot this summer.


End file.
